blacklagoonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hänsel und Gretel
thumb|344px|Die Vampir Zwillinge Bei den Vampir Zwillingen handelt es sich um rumänische Kinder die in abartigen Kinderpornos mitspielen mussten und auch andere Kinder töten mussten irgendwann ist ihre Psyche zusammengebrochen und es hat ihnen Spaß thumb|left|Hänsel und Gretelgemacht, Leute zu töten. Ihre Pseudonym waren Hänsel und Gretel Charakter Über ihren Charakter kann man nicht viel sagen, weil er variiert.Anfangs waren sie kaltblütig, mordlustig und gefühllos . So genossen sie es, einen von Balalaikas Soldaten auf grausame Art und Weise umzubringen. Dabei machen sie sich auch keine Gedanken darum, wen sie umbringen. Dies sah man, als sie intuitiv ihre Auftraggeber und denjenigen, der für ihre Reise verantwortlich war, getötet haben.Jedoch schien Gretel zumindest eine sanfte Seite zu besitzen. Diese kam zum Vorschein, als sie Rock über ihre Vergangenheit und somit über das schreckliche Leben der Zwillinge erzählte. Außerdem tauschen sie die Perücke und das Kleid aus also tauschen sie im Prinzip die Rollen und auch ihre Waffen während Hänsel meist mit einer Axt kämpft hat Gretel eine thumb|left|Das Schwere MGBAR1918 dabei. Beide bilden sich ein, dass die Welt nur existieren kann, wenn sie weiterhin Menschen töten. Diese Einstellung entstand durch die brutalen Spiele, die die Geheimpolizei mit ihnen gespielt haben. Sie befahlen nämlich den Zwillingen, die Waisenkinder mittels Knüppeln zusammenzuschlagen und lachten dabei. Während dem Aufenthalt im Waisenhaus redeten sie ständig miteinander. So entstand auch die tiefe, emotionale Bindung der Geschwister. Die Bindung ging sogar so weit, dass sie sich einmal geküsst haben. "Wir werden nicht sterben, wir können es gar nicht. Wir existieren um andere zu töten. Die ganze Welt existiert nur, weil getötet wird. Wenn wir aufhören würden zu töten, dann würde die Welt bald untergehen und niemand verschwindet wirklich. Alle sind immer da, deshalb sind wir nicht traurig. Die Schreie, der Geruch des Blutes und des Todes... das alles haben wir lieben gelernt!" Gretel zu Rock "Das ist lustig, was reden Sie denn da? Ich werde nicht sterben... ich kann nicht sterben. Ich habe doch schon so unglaublich viele Menschen getötet. So viele, so viele, so viele, so viele Menschen getötet! Wir können für all diese Leben weiterleben.Ja wir können... wir können so unser Leben verlängern. So werden wir nämlich niemals sterben. Ja genau!... Wir werden ewig leben!" Hänsel kurz vor seinen Tod Das Ende der Zwillinge Zunächst starb der Bruder von Gretel, Hänsel. Dieser wollte Balalaika aus den Hinterhalt töten, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da sie ihn schon längst bemerkt hat. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch über den Tod ihrer Soldaten zog dieser seine Waffe, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Wenige Sekunden später wurde er von einem Scharfschützen erfasst. Dieses Projektil war so stark, dass sie seinen Bein durchbohrte. Als dieser verzweifelt nach seiner Axt griff, schoss der Scharfschütze diesmal direkt auf seine Hand. So wurde er kampfunfähig gemacht, allerdings war er noch bei Bewusstsein. Er glaubt, er könne niemals sterben, da er schon so viele umgebracht hat und er deshalb mit seiner Schwester ein ewiges Leben führen wird. Balalaika war wiederum der Meinung, dass jeder irgendwann sterben wird, woraufhin Hänsel unter Tränen brach, weil dieser die ganze Zeit geglaubt hat, unsterblich zu sein. Aus Mitleid und Anstand lies sie ihn, ohne ihn vorher zu quälen, obwohl er und seine Schwester ihre beiden Soldaten teilweise auf schreckliche Art ermordet haben, dahinscheiden, denn sie wusste, dass er in dem Zustand maximal nur noch 5 Minuten zu leben hat, bevor er verbluten wird. Gretel allerdings starb erst gegen Ende der Episode. Vorher hat sie das Herz von Rock durch ihre schreckliche Vergangenheit erweicht. Er hatte so viel Mitleid mit ihr, dass er sie als Tochter adoptieren wollte. Benny musste ihn das schweren Herzens aus dem Kopf schlagen. Schließlich ist aus ihr eine soziopathische Mörderin geworden und könnte deshalb nie ein normales Leben führen. Er fügte noch hinzu, dass aus ihr ein ganz normales Mädchen geworden wäre, hätte man sie in einer ganz normalen Schule geschickt, um sich dort mit normalen Mitschülern zu befreunden. Auf einer Fracht verabschiedete sie sich von Rock und vereinbarte mit ihm ein Picknicktreffen. Als der Schleuser, ein alter Freund von Dutch, Gretel gesehen hat, erschoss er sie kurzerhand. Obwohl er sie am Hinterkopf getroffen hat, starb sie nicht sofort, sondern konnte noch, bevor sie verstarb, ihre letzten Worte über den Himmel äußern. Trivia - Es ist schwer, die Geschlechter der Zwillinge zu identifizieren, da sie ständig ihre Rolle wechseln und ihre jeweiligen Stimmen imitieren können. -Die Episode "Swang Song at Dawn" ist die einzige Episode, dessen Ending sich mit denen der anderen Episoden unterscheidet. Man sah z.B anstatt Revy die Zwillinge im Vordergrund laufen. Außerdem wurde die Musik "22 Don't Look Behind" mit "The World of Midnight" ersetzt -Bevor die beiden sich auf dem Weg zu Balalaika machten, rüsteten sie sich mit Revolvern aus, jedoch verwendeten sie die Waffen nur ein einziges mal, nämlich um die streunenden, bellenden Hunde zu töten. Hänsel hatte die Chance, Balalaika zu erschießen, jedoch griff er stattdessen zu seiner Axt und konnte sie deshalb nicht aus weiter Distanz angreifen. Es ist unklar, warum er die Revolver nicht im Kampf benutzt hat. -Balalaika erwähnte einmal, dass sie in 250 Videos mitgewirkt haben. Unter anderem auch in Snuff Videos und Kinderpornos. - Einem Polizisten erinnern die Zwillinge an andere Zwillinge aus dem populären Film "Shining" -Hänsel und Gretel wurden in Rumänien auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft, da billige Arbeitskräfte nach der Revolution unverzichtbar sind und in Rumänien viele Verbote gegeben hat wie z.B das Verbot des Schwangerschaftsabbruchs. -Jede Nacht mussten sie zum Vergnügen der Erwachsenen andere Waisenkinder töten, da sie ansonsten selbst getötet werden. Daher stammt auch die Lust zum Töten und zum Quälen. Ebenso entwickelte sich in ihnen die Einstellung, dass sie nur ewig leben können, wenn sie andere töten. -Bei der Episode "Swang Song at Dawn" ist den Produzenten ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen. Hänsel hielt nämlich, bevor er angeschossen wurde, nur eine Axt in der Hand,denn man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie Hänsel nur eine Axt aus seinem Mantel rausgezogen hat. Jedoch sah man, wie er auf einmal zwei Äxte trug, als der Scharfschütze Hänsel ins Bein geschossen hat. Davor war lediglich nur eine Axt zu sehen Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Gegenspieler